The Son of the Lord of Spirits
by Ybarra87
Summary: Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits had been exploring other worlds in search of something that she feels is calling out to her. While she doesn't know what exactly she is looking for that all changes when she meets a young boy named Harry. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or Tales of series.


**This was an idea that has been in my head and I had to try to tell. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, has always found humans interesting. Sure she was created by the original Maxwell to protect the world he governed to be bait that would draw out his enemies while believing she was the true Maxwell but that all changed the moment she had met Jude Mathis and went on a journey with him to save his world. Eventually she found out that she was not the true Maxwell as well as her friends but that didn't mean that they would give up on her. The four great spirits assigned to protect her Efreet, Undine, Gnome, and Sylph refused to give up on her as well and helped her release who she truly wanted to be. Eventually a great battle occurred which convince Maxwell along with her sister Muzet and Gaius the king of Auj Oule to dispel the schism that Maxwell created to separate his world Reize Maxia and Elympios. Milla believed that Elympios deserved the chance to make to solve their energy crisis which Maxwell agreed to by dispelling the schism and faded allowing Milla to take his title as Lord of Spirits. Milla then said good bye to Jude as she returned to the Spirit Realm with her sister to keep watch over all humans and spirits. However that was not the last time she saw Jude as they were reunited due to a trial set up by Origin to test the worthiness of humanity which they succeeded in proving.

A short while after Origin's trial, Milla eventually discovered about other worlds besides Reize Maxia. She learned that while Maxwell did not govern them like he did Reize Maxia, the great spirits still had ties to them because of the elements they govern. While it was Milla's job to keep watch over Reize Maxia and make sure they didn't abuse spirits she knew Jude was doing great work and decided to look at the others worlds. Eventually she decided to visit them however she made that Reize Maxia was okay before she went. Milla really didn't know why she wanted to visit the other worlds but for some reason she felt like she was suppose to.

Each world Milla visited she gained an understanding on how humans were. While they didn't abuse spirits, they would wage war on each other for stupid reasons yet in some of them a hero would rise to stand against them. She just watched from the sidelines making sure not to involve herself in their conflicts. Each world was different and while Milla visited each one, she always felt that she had to go to another one to find something. She really didn't know what she was looking for but knew she would know once she saw it however she had no idea that the thing she was looking for was someone who was going to change her life as well as change theirs.

One day Milla paid a visit to a world called Earth, the moment she stepped on the world she found herself in a forest near a park and felt herself being drawn towards the park. As Milla made her way to the park she saw a little six year old boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes sitting on a bench next to a girl his age trying to talk to her. She noticed that he was wearing glasses and clothes that were to big for him however for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of the lightning bolt scar he had, it was like there was something dark and sinister in it. If she had to describe it in one word it would be evil. She then watched as he tried to talk the girl into playing with him when a big fat boy his age approached them along with some friends of his.

"Get away from the freak if you know what's good for you!" He shouted as the girl refused only to be pushed off the bench by him. "It's his fault you got hurt! If you don't want to get hurt anymore then leave!" The girl then ran off crying as the boy looked at him.

"Why can't I have any friends Dudley?" He asked only to be hit in the face by the boy now known as Dudley and pulled off the bench.

"Because freaks like you don't deserve friends! They deserve nothing and need to be reminded of that if they forget! That's what my mom and dad say and I know it's true!" He shouted out as he and his friends began to beat him up.

Rage began to fill Milla as she saw this poor little boy getting beaten up by these monsters, she felt they didn't deserve to be called humans. She just gritted her teeth and made her way to them, normally she wouldn't get involved in something like this but something in her was screaming to punish these things! However she didn't want to cause any trouble that would alert others of her existence so she decided to scare them. "Hey get away from him now!" She roared out as she stomped right towards them.

Dudley seeing this woman decided to lie. "He tried to attack us and we were just defending ourselves!" He answered.

"No I saw you attack him for trying to make a friend." Milla replied.

Dudley seeing that he couldn't lie his way out of this decided to be honest. "Fine we were just reminding the freak that he can't have friends. We were just putting him in his place." He responded.

"No what I see is a bunch of little monsters attacking a little boy!" Milla shouted.

Dudley's face turned red hearing this. "If anyone's a monster it's him not us! We're normal people!" He yelled out.

"Wrong, you're monsters and it's my job to eliminate monsters." Milla said as she pulled out her sword and rushed at Dudley appearing right in front of him with her sword towards his neck causing Dudley to pee his pants. "I think I'll give you a running start before I hunt you down and kill you." She said as Dudley and his friend began running as fast as they could leaving the boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes behind. Seeing they were long gone Milla then approached the boy. "Are you okay?" She asked causing him to stare at her with curiosity.

"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Because you were in trouble and it was the right thing to do." Milla replied.

"But freaks like me don't deserve help." The boy responded.

"Who told you that you were a freak?" Milla then asked.

"My aunt and uncle." The boy answered.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead. They died in a car crash." The boy responded but for some reason Milla could see he somehow didn't believe that.

"And who told you that?" She asked.

"My aunt and uncle."

"Do you believe them?"

"I have to otherwise I might find out something I don't want to know." The boy said with a sad look in his eye as he got up.

"Where you going?" Milla then asked curious where he could be going.

"I have to get home and do my chores and knowing Dudley he probably telling my aunt and uncle about what happened so I'll be punished for the night."

Milla just gave an angry look hearing that. "You're telling me that fat kid is your cousin and your aunt and uncle allow him to beat you up?!" She shouted as she then shook her head and grabbed him. "I'm not letting you go back to them. You're coming with me." Milla said not caring what rules she was breaking or the trouble she would be in.

"Why would you want to help me? I don't know who you are and you don't even know who I am." The boy said as he looked at her.

Milla just shook her head again. "You're right I should introduce myself. My name is Milla Maxwell, I'm the Lord of Spirits." She said realizing how crazy she must sound to him.

The boy however just gave a smile. "Hello Milla, my relatives just call me freak or boy but my teachers call me Harry Potter." The boy replied.

"Well I'll call you Harry since that's clearly your name." She said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked her knowing that she wasn't from around here.

"It's a place that's very hard to get to especially for humans." Milla said as she looked at Harry. "Although I can see your a very a special human."

"What's it called?" Harry then asked.

"The Spirit Realm." Milla replied as she opened a portal leading to the Spirit Realm taking Harry in with her.

LATER IN THE SPIRIT REALM

It had been a few hours since Milla had brought Harry to the Spirit Realm, her sister Muzet and the other great spirits were shocked that she had brought a human from another world into their realm. Milla had explained to them the urge for her to take him from his world and why she felt they didn't deserve him. She had explained that she felt something telling her to take him and could see that he was very special. She then told them that she intended to raise him whether they liked it or not and while the great spirits were a little worried Muzet enjoyed the idea of being an aunt and immediately agreed to it. Milla then asked the great spirits to check out Harry's world to find out everything they could about him since she felt there was more to him than meets the eye. The great spirits did what she asked and when they got back they told her what they had found out which made her very mad and the great spirits couldn't blame her since they were mad as well and immediately agreed with her reasoning to raise him.

As Milla went over what they had told her in her head, that Harry's parents, who were wizards, were alive and raising his twin brother who had survived from an attack that could of killed him by a dark wizard named Voldemort. All of this brought on by an old man named Albus Dumbledore and prophecy he felt needed to come true, Harry's parents being loyal followers to this man did what he told them to do without questions. The great spirits had talked with the elements of Harry's world to discover what had really happened and were shocked to find out it was Harry that was really attacked by Voldemort. However the thing what made Milla really mad was the fact that the part of the wizarding world that Harry came from were using the names of light and darkness as good and evil, they were neutral as is every element since it all depends on how one intends to use them. Milla then found out that Voldemort was still alive since he used a very dark spell to split his soul into pieces in order to escape death with a piece escaping into Harry's head and that it would be up to Harry to defeat him in the future. Milla really didn't know what to do except protect Harry but from what she was told Dumbledore was a great manipulator and would not stop until everything went according to his plan which included Harry dying. Milla knew she would have to tell Harry what she had found out but before she could a skeleton like warrior wearing bone like armor appeared before her.

"Hello Lady Maxwell." It said as Milla drew her sword.

"Pluto, why are you here?" She asked getting herself ready for what he might try to do.

"Relax I'm not here for a fight." The being known as Pluto said as the other great spirits Efreet, Rem, Aska, Shadow, Celsius, Gnome, Volt, Sylph, Undine, and Luna appeared surrounding him.

"Then why are you here?" Gnome asked as he then stated. "You should be sealed in the Underworld."

"Like I told Maxwell earlier, I can break out anytime I want to. I just don't feel like it besides if I want to go out I create Tess and Patel since they are a part of me." Pluto replied.

"Just get to why you're here!" Efreet shouted.

"Well if you must know I'm here because of the boy Maxwell found." Pluto said.

"What about Harry?" Milla asked.

"Well you see he's very special. So special that he has been blessed by forces greater than us." Pluto answered.

"What forces?" Undine asked.

"Basically Magic and Death not to mention he's a child of prophecy." Pluto responded.

"Just get to the point!" Milla said as she held her sword up towards Pluto's neck.

"Alright already!" Pluto shouted as he pushed the sword away. "I'm here to help you with him."

The great spirits just looked at Pluto confused by why he would want to help them. "What's in it for you?" Shadow asked.

"Well believe it or not I have history with the boys world. You see a long time ago one of his own, a wizard, managed to break a hole into the Underworld and stole some of my minions. He basically enslaved them turning them into mindless creatures that he could sell. I didn't take kindly to this so when he tried again I grabbed him and killed him. Now as much as I would like to wage war on them I knew I would get into major trouble so I decided to wait and watch them keeping an eye on when they might try it again. Now the minions they stole from me are still roaming around on his world and I don't like the fact that they serving someone other than me. I would like it where they are either returned or destroyed that's where the boy comes in. You see he's needed to defeat that dark wizard Voldemort so eventually he'll need to go back, when that happens I would like for him to deal with my former minions." Pluto explained.

"You know we can't trust you without a good reason." Milla stated.

Pluto gave out a small chuckle. "What if I tell you a way to make it where his world will have no claim on him when they come looking for him again?" He asked.

"They proved that they weren't worthy of keeping him so there's no way we're going to let them take him back." Milla responded while the other spirits backed her up.

"You don't understand, I have been keeping an eye on his world for some time and that old bastard Dumbledore is someone who will try to find a way to bring the boy back under his control. He's someone who shouldn't be underestimated at all and will pull out every trick to do it, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he destroys part of his world in the process of trying." Pluto said.

Milla just shook her head, she knew Pluto was telling the truth and did not want the destruction of Harry's world on her hands. She knew she had no choice but to hear him out. "Tell us what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I happen to know a place where you can legally adopt him making him not only your son but related to you as well." Pluto replied seeing the interested look on Milla's face. "I am also willing to get rid of the worm that is in his head as well if you want."

"Very well." Milla said as she then told Undine and Sylph to go get Muzet and Harry. A few minutes later they returned with Muzet and Harry with them. Pluto quickly took the soul piece belonging to Voldemort out of Harry's head and sent it to the Underworld to endure torture until he could properly give it to Death. Pluto then split himself in three creating Tess and Patel telling Milla that Tess and Patel would take them to a place called Gringotts which was run by goblins.

When Tess, Patel, Milla, and Harry arrived at the bank all of the goblins immediately bowed down to them. The goblins knew all about the great spirits as well as Milla and knew they what a great honor it was for them to be at their bank. Eventually their king, Ragnok, came out to greet them and Milla explained everything she could to him about finding Harry to the fact that she wanted to adopt him. Ragnok had knew about Harry's existence since he had drafted up the Potter's will before Voldemort attacked their son Charles. He had always assumed that Voldemort had killed him since he was never mentioned in the news but immediately realized Dumbledore was behind him disappearing since Harry's father James came in a few days later disowning him. Ragnok had never liked Dumbledore since he knew what kind of person he was but to learn what really happened that night and the fact that Dumbledore threw away the real boy who lived really made his day. Ragnok had told Milla that Harry's father James had disowned Harry from the Potter's but he could make it where Milla could legally blood adopt him making it where Harry would be her son by blood that way the Potter's could never tried to claim him back from Milla since she legally adopted him after they had disowned him which Milla immediately agreed to. Harry however had no idea what was going on and was shocked to find out that his parents were alive and didn't want him, Milla immediately hugged him telling him that it was their loss for throwing away a great boy like him but made it possible so he could be her son if he wanted. Of course Harry had wanted a family that would love him and told Milla yes. A few hours later the blood adoption was completed making Harry the son of Milla, the ritual had turned Harry's eyes red and his hair blonde with a green highlight showing it was a success. Ragnok then performed an inheritance test on Harry which had shown that he now had Milla's powers as well as a long list of magical abilities which were blocked by Dumbledore however the adoption had destroyed all of the blocks placed on him as well as the potions that were there to weaken him. Ragnok had also discovered that Harry was the heir to a few other houses which Milla agreed to go over those with him at a later date. She then took Harry back home.

As the years went by Milla had been teaching Harry about spirits and their responsibilities. She and the other great spirits began to teach him how to use their elements while Milla arranged for Harry to learn about magic from tutors Ragnok had picked out for him. Milla also felt it was appropriate for Harry to learn how to defend himself so she began teaching him how to fight with a sword. She also made sure to take Harry to other worlds so he could see how they work and learn all he could about him as well as taking him to his world so he could see what was going on there.

Milla had also been keeping an eye on Harry's world having the great spirits keep an eye and ear on what was going on there. They kept her filled in on what was going on the moment his brother Charles had started Hogwarts. Needless to say Milla was pissed to learn that Dumbledore was purposely putting his school in danger just to test the boy he chose, she saw that he thought it was necessary for the greater good to put the lives of the children there in danger and saw him as an idiot. She had learned that all life was equal and precious so it made her mad to see Dumbledore willing to sacrifice some of their lives like they were nothing. Harry had also known about this since Milla made a promise to him that she would keep no secrets from him so he knew when the time came for him to go back he would have to confront the man that thought it was necessary for him to die.

HARRY AGE 14

Fleur Delacour was currently in the middle of the Black Lake trying to rescue her little sister Gabrielle who was being held hostage by merpeople for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. She knew she had to save her sister from being killed by the merpeople because of their feud with veela. She knew her headmistress Madame Maxine knew about the feud between the veela and the merpeople and had no idea why she would allow this. She tried desperately to get to her only to be attacked by them. She was then forced to come up to the surface as her Bubble Head Charm popped and let out a painful and angry scream as she tried to get back down. She knew she would die but she had to safe her sister! She started to hear the judges calling her back while Charles Potter gave out a smug laugh seeing this after rescuing his hostage and best friend Ron Weasley but she wasn't going to listen. "I have to safe me sister! I don't care what happens to me as long as she lives!" She screamed out as she was about to dive back down only to stop when she heard a voice call out to her.

"It sounds like you could use some help."

Fleur looked up to see a boy with red eyes and blonde hair with a green highlight in it floating above the water. She also notice a woman with long blue green hair, green eyes and pointy ears as well as light blue wings on her back floating right next to him. She had no idea who they were or what they wanted but she all she cared about was saving her sister and if they could help her then she would take it. "If you can save my sister then do it otherwise get out of my way!" She shouted.

A small smile formed on the boy's face. "I admire how much you love your family." He said as he raised his right hand and a blue energy began to surround it. "Just so you know I was rooting for you to win this thing however your sister was never suppose to be taken hostage. It was decided by the higher ups of this country so your headmistress had no idea about it until now."

Fleur grew angry hearing this but decided to keep her anger in check not wanting this person to change his mind. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Summoning someone to give them warning to realize your sister." The boy said as a mermaid like woman appeared next to him. "Hello Undine."

"I thought your mother told you to just watch from the sidelines." Undine said as she looked at the boy.

"I was going to until they decided to do something stupid so I decided to interfere and I don't care how much trouble I get in." The boy replied.

Undine just looked at him for a few seconds as she then floated down to touch the water. After touching the water she then looked at the boy. "You did the right thing." She said as she then asked. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Give them a warning to let her go if they don't agree then tell them I will come down myself and get her killing any of them who try to stop me." The boy responded.

"Very well." Undine said as she then dived into the water.

The boy then looked at the woman next to him. "Aunt Muzet take her back to the shore."

The woman now known as Muzet looked at the boy. "Very well nephew but what should I do if those idiots try to do something to me?" She asked.

"Put them in there place but do not kill them. At most humiliate them." The boy replied.

Muzet gave a mischievous smirk hearing this. "Very well." She said as she picked up Fleur.

"Wait! What about my sister?!" She shouted.

"Don't worry dear, my nephew Harry is someone who can be trusted. If he says he'll get back your sister then he'll get back your sister." Muzet said as she then added. "As a fellow big sister I admire your effort to safe your sister."

As Harry watched his aunt take Fleur to the shore Undine popped up. "What did they say?" He asked.

"I gave them your warning some of them listened while the others just refused to. They said the veela was theirs to use and kill." Undine said with a disgusted look on her face.

"They did know who you were right?"

"Yes they did. I also told them who you were and while some of them did hear me the rest called me a liar and a traitor to their kind."

Harry just shook his head. "Are you going to be upset if I killed them?" He asked.

"I gave them the warning. It's up to them if they want to listen to it but I won't be mad if you do. Just be sure to make the ones who put that girl down there sorry." Undine answered as she then floated up saying. "I will now go get your mother."

After saying that Undine disappeared causing Harry to look down at the water. "Well down I go." He said as a sword appeared in his hand and he floated down into the water with a blue aura surrounding him. As he sunk down he saw the herd of merpeople surrounding Gabrielle. He then began to approach them throwing an arrow made of water towards them. Seeing he got their attention he said. "This is your only warning let her go and leave or die. If you refuse to do so then I will kill the ones who stay while I give the others a chance to leave."

"We refuse to believe you are the son of Maxwell or let this veela trash go! She is ours to do with and you can't stop us!" A merperson screamed out.

"Very well." Harry said as he held his sword out. "Allow me to state my name before we battle. I am Harry Maxwell, son of Milla Maxwell the Lord of Spirits and you have invoked my wrath! Let's do this!" The merpeople there let out a huge shriek as they lunged towards him however Harry just slashed them down like they were nothing. The merpeople tried to land a scratch on him but Harry was too quick for them as he stabbed his sword into them killing them. After taking out half of the merpeople there one of them let out a huge roar summoning a giant squid. Harry just gave out a scowl seeing this. "Big mistake." He said as his sword began glowing yellow and light blue he then slashed a wave into the water right toward the merpeople and the giant squid. The moment it hit them a huge bubble began to circle them encasing them in it as they tried to break out of it they could see the bubble was basically frozen ice and had them trapped as it began floating up causing them to panic. The moment it was above the water it began the bubble began to light up with sparks frying them with electricity. Everyone at the shore just watched as it the bubble began sparking wildly with the merpeople and giant squid in it. Eventually the bubble exploded with lightning buzzing out and ice chunks falling to the ground along with pieces of the merpeople and the giant squid in it. Harry then proceeded to untie Gabrielle and grabbed her, he then noticed the merpeople hiding from him. "I gave them the chance the walk away and they would not. I am sorry for taking their lives but this girl was never suppose to be down here if you want someone to blame then blame the people who gave her to you." He said as he then floated up with her in her arms. Once they were above the water Harry made his way to the shore with her.

The moment they reached the shore Fleur who was being tended to by Madame Maxine quickly got up and made her way towards them. "Gabrielle!" She shouted as she made her way to her. Harry just set her on the ground gently as Fleur ran towards her and grabbing her. "She so cold, we need to warm her up!" She screamed.

Suddenly Sylph and Efreet appeared right in front of them. "I take it Undine sent you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she told us that we were probably going to be needed and to get here right away." Sylph answered as he and Efreet looked at Gabrielle.

Efreet then placed his hand above her but before he could do anything he was stopped by Fleur. "What are you doing to my sister?" She asked.

"You can trust Efreet and Sylph, they are the great spirits of fire and wind after all." Harry replied causing Fleur to look at him in shock. Fleur had known who the great spirits were because of her veela heritage and was both honored and stunned to see Efreet and Sylph in front of her. She then gave a nod allowing Efreet to heal her sister. Efreet then proceeded to engulf Gabrielle in a bright red aura as Sylph then held his hand over her causing a green aura to surround her as well. About a minute later Gabrielle opened her eyes as she began coughing up water, seeing that her sister was now awake Fleur immediately hugged her. Seeing that she was now okay Harry looked at Efreet and Sylph. "I take it she'll be here soon?" He asked.

"Yes." Sylph replied.

Harry gave a small smile hearing this. "Well might as well speed some things up." He said as he looked at Efreet. "Efreet find the one who got your attention to this event and keep an eye on him."

Efreet gave a small chuckle hearing this. "Very well." He said as he then disappeared in a bright red flash.

Harry was soon approached by a few people one of them being Albus Dumbledore. "Excuse me but please tell me who you are and why you killed the merpeople of the lake when they were never going to harm the hostages?" He said.

Harry just gave him a bored look and said. "I'm sorry but I talk to stupid senile old men who forget about the feud between the veela and merpeople. Besides you are all idiots if you think that she wouldn't be harmed."

Cornelius Fudge who happened to be standing with Dumbledore turned red hearing this. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, a puppet leader who is just a face for his country and looks the other way to the crimes and corruption in his country as long as he gets paid. In fact I know you were paid to pick another hostage for this young lady since the original hostage was from a pureblood family and they paid both you and that dumb old man there to pick someone else." Harry responded with a smirk on his face.

Fudge grew angry hearing this and yelled out. "Aurors arrest this boy!"

The aurors there all pulled out their wands but before they could do anything, a voice shouted out at them to stop. "Put your wand down now!" Everyone looked to see it was Amelia Bones who was standing next to her niece Susan.

"Amelia what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked clearly not happy with the fact she was there. She had been questioning him if he had found the person who had placed Charles Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire making him take place in the Triwizard Tournament. He had told her he had it under control and was making progress but she kept insisting to investigate it which he responded saying it was being handled by Alastor Moody, even though he really knew it was Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. He knew Amelia would uncover the truth if she investigated and thought she would back off hearing that however she would not so he had been avoiding her.

"I came to check on the progress being made in tracking down the person who had placed Charles Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. I had enough of you avoiding me and since you clearly haven't found out who did it then I will be taking over." She answered.

"Now Amelia that isn't-" Before Dumbledore could finish he was cut off by Amelia.

"No Albus you listen! I have been getting strange messages to investigate the goblet delivered to my office! Now at first I decided to trust you but the messages just kept increasing with messages saying that you're lying and cannot be trusted. However I have to say the final pushing point for me was when the messages started arriving at my home! Now it's clear that I cannot trust seeing how you have found out nothing so I will be taking over!" She shouted causing the old man to flinch.

Fudge who was still mad that Harry insulted him looked at Amelia. "Amelia, I order you to arrest that boy!" He shouted.

"For insulting you?" Harry said in a disappointed tone. "Man how can someone like you be in charge of a country especially since your actions today could end up with Magical France declaring war on you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fudge screamed out.

"That's because you're an idiot." Harry retorted.

"Can you please tell me why my sister was taken hostage?!" Fleur shouted out as she looked at Harry. "You said that my sister wasn't suppose to be taken hostage but she was because of the higher ups. Could you please explain what you meant?"

"Now Ms. Delacour I think it might be best to talk about this in private." Dumbledore said since he did not want the truth about why they kidnapped her sister getting out. Amelia however saw that he was trying to stall this and cut him off again.

"No Dumbledore, I want to hear this as well. After all their father happens to be a part of the French Ministry and I would like to know why her sister was put in danger when she was never suppose to be." She said causing a panicked look to appear on Fudge's face.

"I had no idea her father was part of the French Ministry!" He yelled scared about the trouble he had caused.

"Yeah again that's because you're an idiot." Harry replied as he then looked at Fleur. "Look at all of the hostages taken and think back to the night of the Yule Ball. Notice anything?"

Fleur instantly realized where Harry was going with this. "They were all the dates the other champions brought with them to the ball that night!"

Just then Charles Potter threw in his two cents. "Hey! In case you didn't realize I couldn't get a date and for some reason my friend Ron was taken hostage! So don't say he was my date!" He shouted.

"The only reason why you couldn't get a date is because you're an insensitive jerk who thinks he's better than everyone." Harry responded.

"I'll have you know that I'm the boy who lived! Of course I'm better than everyone!" Charles screamed out.

"Yeah tell someone who cares." Harry replied causing Charles to pull out his wand. Harry just yawned seeing this. "You know you really should know keep your anger in check and also figure out who you're up against before you do something stupid." He said as he looked at Sylph who then sent Charles blowing away with a gust of wind. Fudge wanted Sylph and Harry detained for that but Amelia immediately stopped it knowing full well Charles started it without knowing who Harry was or how powerful he was. She was not going to risk the lives of her aurors because of a brat's tantrum. After dealing with Charles, Harry then continued. "Now where was I?"

"You were saying the hostages were the dates the champions took to the Yule Ball." Amelia said.

"Yes." Harry said as he looked at Fleur. "Who was your date?"

"It was Roger Davies." Fleur answered.

"You see the whole purpose of bringing a date was to grab the champion's date as a hostage for the second task however as you can see in Fleur's case that didn't happen. Can you guess why?"

Amelia just stared at Fudge and Dumbledore as she knew the answer. "It's because he's from a pureblood family and his parents must of paid the minister and headmaster to pick someone else." She said as she glared at them.

"Amelia, Mr. Davies' parents didn't want him to be put at risk. I didn't want to cause any problems with them so I had Severus and Alastor take Ms. Delacour's sister." Dumbledore said.

"And in the process you put the daughter of someone in the French Ministry in complete danger! Did you even consider her safety because of the history with veela and merpeople?!" She shouted as Dumbledore cowered.

"The merpeople assured us that they would not harm the hostages." Dumbledore responded.

"Was this before or after you decided to switch out Ms. Delacour's hostage?!"

"It was before but I thought they would honor the agreement."

"So you gave her to them without considering the fact that she was part veela and they were merpeople. That they would just hold her hostage without harming her?! Did you even think about Ms. Delacour's safety in this?!"

"Now Amelia-"

"No Albus! You put both daughters of a man who is part of the French Ministry in danger without a second thought! You and the minister basically put our country on thin ice doing this! You better pray they don't retaliate because they have every right to do so in this matter!" Amelia screamed.

Dumbledore was doing his best to keep his anger under control seeing how everything was falling apart and stared at Harry since this was all his fault. "I don't know who you are but I insist you tell us right now." He said.

"No." Harry replied with a calm look on his Dumbledore could say anything else the other great spirits began to arrive. Harry seeing this knew that his mother had arrived and looked at Amelia. "You seem to be a rational person so could you please tell everyone to keep their wands put away. They won't be hurt as long as they don't attack us. Besides we're about to be greeted by my mother and the last thing you want to do is make her mad."

Amelia could see that Harry wasn't lying and immediately ordered everyone to keep their wands put away as Milla then appeared. Professor Filius Flitwick knowing full well who had just arrived immediately bowed down. Amelia saw this and knew this person was someone very powerful and important if Professor Flitwick was bowing to her. "Excuse me but who are?" Amelia asked in the nicest tone.

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits and this is my son Harry Maxwell." Milla responded as Fleur and her sister along with their headmistress and Luna Lovegood began to bow down.

"Please don't do that." Harry said with an annoyed look on his face. "You doing that is like lumping me in with the idiot who lived. Besides I want to be know as Harry Maxwell not the son of the Lord of Spirits." Fleur, Gabrielle, their headmistress, Luna Lovegood then rose up.

"I'm afraid I never heard of you." Amelia responded.

"That's okay." Milla replied. "I was told that most wizards do not know about me or the great spirits."

"Great Spirits?" Amelia then asked.

"We govern the elements of this world." Gnome answered.

"As well as knowing what goes on in this world since the elements are everywhere." Shadow said causing Dumbledore to sweat.

Amelia couldn't help but wonder why such great being would reveal themselves and was determined to find out. "You don't seem like the type to appear without a reason. Could you tell me what reason brought you to grace us with your presence?" She asked.

"You're right there is a reason and Efreet is bringing him to us right now." Milla said as Efreet appeared dragging Alastor Moody to them.

"I got him." Efreet said as everyone stared at him.

"Release him." Milla replied causing Efreet to drop him to the ground. She was about to approach him only to be stopped by Harry.

"Mom, I think I should be the one to handle this, after all I was the one he tried dragging into this mess." He said.

"You have a point." Milla said as she gave a small nod allowing him to approach him.

Harry then approached Moody who was on the ground quickly pulling out his sword and stabbing into his arm. "No, don't even try fighting back." He said as he reached into Moody's pocket pulling out a flask and tossing it to Amelia.

Amelia opened it the flask and smelled it seeing it was Polyjuice. "This is Polyjuice." She said as she stared at Dumbledore. "I had questions why it was taking Alastor so long to find out who put Charles' name in the goblet but now I see why it was taking so long. How could you have not notice this you've known him longer than everyone here Albus?"

"Maybe it was because he wanted something like this to happen." Milla stated causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Think about it. The only thing around the goblet was an age line that's all. He didn't bother to add anything that would make sure a student couldn't have someone who was old enough place their name or lock it up and only have it out when a responsible teacher was there. Not to mention the fact that there was no rulebook present when Charles name was picked." Milla explained.

"Wait there was a rulebook?" Amelia then asked.

"Of course there was before it was banned the Triwizard Tournament had it's own set of rules. You didn't think they just brought it back going over the rules first even though they chose not to listen to them. If you had check the book it would have stated that person who was entered against there will could back out but it had to be with in twenty four hours." Milla explained.

"You mean my son could of been taken out of this stupid tournament?!" Lily Potter shouted as she arrived with her husband James who had Charles with them.

"Yes, however the rulebook wasn't there and no one here seem to realize there was one." Milla responded.

Lily just stared at Dumbledore but before she could say anything, James stomped towards Amelia. "Amelia I want that brat and his monsters arrested for attacking my son!" He shouted as he pointed at Harry.

"James your son tried attacking him first, it was self defense. Besides I refuse since they are very powerful being and the last thing I want is to get on there bad side." Amelia responded as she glared at him angrily causing him to back down. It was then the Polyjuice potion wore off revealing that the person impersonating Alastor Moody was Barty Crouch Jr.

"How can this be? Barty Crouch Jr. is suppose to be dead!" Fudge shouted as he screamed for dementors to be brought to the school so they could kiss him however Amelia put a stop to that right away by telling him he would be putting the students in danger doing that and she had questions for Barty that she wanted answered and having him kissed would just leave a lot of unanswered questions.

Barty just gave out a scowl as he looked at Harry. "Just who are you?!" He shouted at him.

"I'll give you a hint, you tried putting my name into the Goblet of Fire only for my name not to come out at all." Harry answered.

Barty just looked at Harry in shock. "You! You're the other Potter boy!" He shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"I was but not anymore." Harry said as he then raised his fist and smashed it into Barty's face knocking him out.

Amelia looked at James and Lily. "You had another son? Why wasn't anyone else informed of this?" She asked only to realize the answer out immediately and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus I take it your responsible for this?"

"Amelia we thought it was best to keep Harry existence a secret. I will explain later." He said as he looked at Harry. "Harry my boy it's good to see you again."

"Don't even try it old man!" He shouted. "I know exactly who you are and like I said earlier I was Harry Potter but not anymore. I am Harry Maxwell."

"But you are my son, not this woman's!" Lily shouted as she pointed at Milla.

"I have no connection to you or your family anymore not that I want it. Besides I am fully related to my mother since she blood adopted me." Harry responded.

Dumbledore just looked at Milla in shock. "How could you steal Harry and turn him against his own family by making him your own blood?" He asked.

"I did no such thing." Milla responded. "I saw how unwanted Harry was being beaten up by his cousin not to mention being treated like trash by his aunt and uncle calling him a freak all the time." Lily just glared at Dumbledore when she heard this getting a pretty good idea where he had taken Harry. "I asked him if he wanted to come and live with me becoming a part of my family and he agreed. I also adopted through legal means thanks to the goblins of Gringotts."

"The goblins had no right helping you in stealing Harry from his family." Dumbledore replied.

Milla gave a scoff hearing this. "How could I have stole him from his family when they disowned him in the first place?" She asked as everyone then looked at James who began to look very nervous.

"You disowned our son?!" Lily shouted as she glared angrily at her husband.

"He wasn't the boy who live besides I was told that he would be well taken care of." James said.

"He was placed with my sister and her family! I know how they are! I never should have listened to the both of you!" Lily screamed out.

Amelia then proceeded to calm Lily down and looked at Milla was she was calm enough. "So since Harry was disown you then proceeded to blood adopt him, making him your son legally and through blood am I right?"

Milla just gave a nod. "Yes, his parents proved they didn't deserve him and I knew they might try claiming him the future. However since his father legally disowned him it made it possible for me to adopt him making him my son in blood that way they would have no claim to him in the future if they came looking for him." She explained.

"Could you please tell me what Barty Crouch Jr. did to get your attention?" Amelia then asked.

"He had tried to place my son's name into the Goblet of Fire in means of getting him to participate in this tournament, however Efreet the great spirit of fire found out about this and put a stop to it making it where Harry's name wouldn't come out but we knew that would not stop him or master from trying to get to my son in the future so we decided to watch from the background seeing what they would try to do in the future. I told Harry to watch from the sidelines and not do anything but seeing what had happened today I see he made the right choice."

It was then that Amelia realized something. "You were the one who's been leaving me those me messages to investigate."

"That's right." Milla replied. "I knew the truth would be covered up like all the other things that have taken place in this school when Charles Potter started so I realized that in order for the truth to come out a responsible wizard for a sense of justice and truth was needed to investigate. Luckily the goblins told me about you and that you were one of the witches they respected however I knew you would need to take charge and insist on investigating since Dumbledore would say everything was under control so I started leaving you messages to investigate."

Amelia couldn't help but admire Milla for doing that and gave her a respectful smile however something Milla had just said was starting to bother her. "You said other things had taken place the moment Charles had started. What do you mean and how do you know that?" She asked.

"Well I will tell you what has happened in private when we're alone since you're the only one I trust with this information." Milla responded. "As for how I know the answer is simple, the elements told the great spirits what happened and in return the great spirits told me."

"The elements told the great spirits?" Amelia asked.

Milla just gave a sigh and looked at the great spirits to explain. "You see the ground you stand on is Earth." Gnome said.

"As the air you breath is wind." Sylph replied.

"The flame you use to keep yourself warm is fire." Efreet added.

"As the liquid you drink to quench your thirst is water." Undine stated.

"You use light to help you see during the day." Rem said.

"As darkness is used to give you a night's rest." Shadow responded.

"Your world is made of elements and they witness everything that happens. They know everything you have done in the past and present as well as what you might do in the future. That's how the great spirits found out about what happened and then told me." Milla explained.

"Very well, I look forward to talking to you later." Amelia said as Dumbledore took a step forward.

"Excuse me Ms. Maxwell, but please allow me to introduce myself." He said only to be cut off by Milla.

"I know full well who you are Albus Dumbledore." She said as she glared at him.

"I take it you're angry at me for some reason?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Milla responded. "I know exactly who you are and what you have done for your so called greater good. I also know about how you declare yourself the leader of Light, a title that doesn't even exist!"

"How dare you insult the great Albus Dumbledore and leader of the Light you foul creature!" James shouted only to be punched in the face by Harry.

"Don't you insult my mother!" Harry hissed out only for Milla to tell him to stop.

"Stand down Harry." Milla told him. "I'll allow this little outburst."

"But I am the leader of the Light." Dumbledore claimed.

"No you're not." Rem said as she took a step towards him. "You claim light is good when it fact it is neutral."

"As is darkness." Shadow replied. "We have no sides since we could be used for both good and bad things."

"I assure you light is good." Dumbledore responded.

"Really?" Rem asked. "You call it good when it could be used to blind a person's eye sight giving someone a chance to harm or kill them without a chance to defend themselves?"

Dumbledore was trying to find out what to say only for Shadow to say. "And you claim darkness is evil when in fact one can use it to hide from someone who wants to hurt them?"

"We have no sides." Rem said as Shadow added.

"So stop saying we do."

Dumbledore grew angry and was about to tell them off when Muzet appeared and hugged Milla. "Milla you're here!" She shouted as she hugged her sister.

"Where have you been Muzet?" Milla asked.

"Oh I was off teaching a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy a lesson." She said causing Fudge to gasp at the shock that she had hurt the son of his most loyal supporter. He was about to scream for the aurors to detain her only to be stopped by Amelia.

"I take it you had a reason for this?" She asked.

"Oh yes I did." Muzet replied with a smile that sort of scared everyone. "You see after I brought Ms. Fleur back to the shore, that boy approached me saying that I was beautiful and told me that he was now making me his servant. At first I thought he was joking and laughed it off but then he started calling me name like disgusting beast and freak so I took him in the woods to beat him up. After I was done he then said he was going to tell his father on me and that his father was going to come after me along with his lord. When he said that I was intrigued by what he meant so I decided to persuade him to tell me everything." Muzet then let out a giggle that scared everyone.

"What did he tell you?" Milla asked.

"Oh he told me how his father was the one who basically ran the ministry since he was the number one supporter of the minister and managed to get the minister to see things his way since all he had to do was pay him. He basically told me his father was getting the minister to pass laws that would make it difficult for Magical Britain to fight back when his master returned. He went on to say how his father basically fooled everyone by claiming he was under some spell called an Imperious or something and was able to get to his position since the minister was a greedy fool. He even told me how he couldn't wait to get his own dark mark like his father had." Muzet said as she let out another giggle.

Amelia just glared at Fudge hearing this. "Where is Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"Oh he's hanging by his feet on a tree in the forest over there. Poor boy I think he soiled himself during all of the fun we had." Muzet replied causing everyone to give a sweat drop of fear.

"Surely the boy had an overactive imagination to say such things." Fudge responded since he didn't want to believe what Draco had told Muzet was true.

"Well of course that has to be it otherwise you would just be a prostitute since you basically to do things for money." Harry retorted with a chuckle.

"I am not going to apologize for what my sister did. She was within her rights the moment that boy insulted her." Milla responded.

"I agree with you on that." Amelia replied. "The last thing I want to do is create a conflict with you. I have to thank you for this incident it has given us a lot of things to look at and fix. When can we have that discussion?"

"I will talk to you when you are free. I will know when that is." Milla said as she looked at Dumbledore. "Let me give you this warning in advance, I want you to leave my son out of your pathetic and stupid plans. If you even try to come after him I will make you regret it." She said as the great spirit, Harry, Muzet, and her disappeared.

BACK IN THE SPIRIT REALM

As everyone appeared back in the Spirit Realm, Harry just looked at his mother. "You know that old man isn't going to listen right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I only feel it was appropriate to give him that warning." Milla responded.

"So what now?" Harry then asked.

"Right now we go back to watching from a distance seeing what both sides would do now. The time will come when you have to deal with Voldemort but until that time comes we will just watch." Milla answered. Harry then just hugged his mother and went back to Earth to watch what was happening as Milla just thought about what to do next. That world had thrown away Harry and she was not going to let him go back to them without a fight. Harry was now her son and she was determined to protect him no matter what Dumbledore or Voldemort might try to do. She was going to show them that no one messes with the Lord of Spirits if they even tried.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
